


What they don't tell you about Parenting

by eilaen_subres



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Brother Zayn, Child Harry Styles, Child Liam Payne, Child Louis Tomlinson, Child Niall Horan, Legal Guardian Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilaen_subres/pseuds/eilaen_subres
Summary: Zayn malik is on the rise to stardom when he gets an unexpected visit from child protective services. He now has to take care of his 4 younger brothers that he never knew existed.





	

(Zayn’s POV)

 

Another shot was pushed in front of me and I quickly downed it, number 4. I was currently playing some type of drinking game and I wasn’t sure if I was winning. My fuzzy and hazed thoughts were stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a rather fit blonde smiling at me, I happened to notice that she was the same blonde that was looking at me earlier. She leaned down and whispered into my ear. A smirk found its way to my face and I excused myself from the game. She grabbed my wrist and led me upstairs to a long corridor. We wove in and out of couples making out and found our way to a bedroom that was unoccupied. I gripped her hips and her sticky gloss covered lips found mine in an eager way. One thing leads to another and I woke up in the morning with a hangover and blonde hair poking out of the sheets beside me. I groaned and grabbed my phone that was on the night stand beside me. 10:45 am. I got out of bed and found my clothes that were scattered around the floor before leaving my number on the night stand and walked out of the frat house.

 

I unlocked my ’67 impala and started the car. Before leaving, I texted my 2 best mates, Calum and Michael, telling them that I had fun and that I was leaving. I leaned over and grabbed the sunglasses and pain killers that were in my glove box. I downed the pills with some water before pulling out of the drive way and going to my flat that was about 10 minutes away. When I got home, I went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I quickly finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink and lay down on the couch. As the news played on the telly I found myself falling asleep. I was woken up by someone knocking on my door. I grabbed my cell and checked the time. 2:30 pm. I lazily walked to the door and opened it. “Hello?” I called out. “Hello, are you Mr. Zayn Malik?” a man in his late 30’s wearing a grey suit was at the door. I nodded. “Good, may I come in?” I lead him to my kitchen table and he pulled out 4 manila folders from his black briefcase. In each folder was a birth certificate.

 

“I am here to discuss the rehoming of your 4 step-brothers; Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis. You may not know this but your father has taken on drinking and he gets quite abusive when he does so it has gained the attention of child protective services. With your mother’s passing and nobody wanting to claim the children, you are their last chance before going into foster care.” He asked and I felt my jaw dropped. Yes, I haven’t seen my father since my mum’s funeral 10 years ago (I stayed with my aunt since then) but I never even knew that I had 4 step-brothers! And now I’m supposed to just take them in, I know pretty much nothing about parenting! “I’m only 24, how am I going to afford this?!” I exclaimed running a hand through my hair. He pulled out a folder from his briefcase and opened it up. “Every month the government will give you money to help pay for the necessities.” He pulled a contract type document out of the folder and a pen from his case. “All I have to do is sign this and the boys are in my custody?” I asked and he nodded. “Yep otherwise they go straight into foster care.” He confirmed. I hesitantly reached for the pen and signed the document.

The man shook my hand before handing me the 4 manila folders with birth certificates, personal needs, and a few medical records for each of the boys. “The boys will be here Monday, and since school just ended last week you should have 3 months to bond and get to know each other. Thank you again Mr. Malik!” I forced a fake smile before shutting the wood door and leaning my back against it before sliding down it. What. Did. I. Just. Do. I really hope they’re good kids and don’t expect me to cuddle! Ugh this’ going to be a long 2 days.

 

-*-*-*- time skip Monday 8:00 pm or 20:00-*-*-*-

 

I was sitting nervously on the couch watching the door, any moment now my life would change forever. A knock was heard at the door and the same man from Saturday was standing there as I opened it up, along with 4 young boys. “Hello, Mr. Malik this is Harry, Liam Niall and Louis. Boy’s this is your older brother and guardian Mr. Zayn Malik.” He said, I looked at the boys and took in their appearance. Harry was the oldest at 14 years old, then Niall was 10, Liam was 5 and Louis was the youngest at 2 ½ years old. Harry had a protective arm around Niall’s shoulders, Liam was hiding behind Harry’s legs with a stuffed toy story character in his arms and Louis was on Harry’s left hip with a blanket in his arms. “Um…well come in…I guess.” I said and they walked into the living room. “If you have any questions just call us.” He handed me a business card and we parted ways.

 

“So I guess ‘m taking care of you guys now? I’m very new to this whole parenting thing but I hope that we’ll get along well?” I said but it came out more as a question. “Um, do you guys want to watch a film?” I asked and they all nod. I go to my movie case and grab one of the few kid’s films that I have, finding nemo, and put it in. I sat down in the chair while the boys were on the couch. Halfway through the film, I was reclined back in the chair and was about to fall asleep when I felt a tug on the strings of my hoodie. I popped open one of my eyes and looked to see Liam. “Mr? I is thirsty can you get me some juice, please?” he asked quietly. I nodded and walked into the kitchen with him following me closely. I grabbed a sippy cup, which I picked up yesterday along with some other stuff I thought I might need, from the cupboards. I gave him the cup and he thanked me quietly before going to the living room. We returned to our seats and finished the movie. “Where *yawns* are we going to sleep?” Harry asked as he picked up a sleeping Liam. “You guys are going to have to double up in rooms but I have an extra bed in both spare rooms for you guys.” I walked over to Niall, who was struggling to carry a sleeping Louis, and offered to take him.

 

I told them where their rooms were, as well as the restroom, before getting the 2 youngest ready for bed. When we finally got ready for bed at 10:00pm or 22:00, I walked into my bedroom and belly flopped onto the California king. I lazily removed my clothes till I was in my boxers and fell asleep, not bothering to cover up with blankets. Around 3:00 am, I was awoken by a loud clap of thunder that shook the house. About 30 seconds later I faintly heard sobs coming from Niall and Harry’s room. Inside I seen harry on one bed sound asleep, while Niall was shaking under his blankets. I frowned then walked slowly over to the boy and gentally shook his shoulder. “Hey, Ni? Are you alright?” I asked while taking a seat on the edge of the bed and rubbing his back. He rushed into my lap and curled into my chest before wrapping himself into a blanket, crying quietly. I rocked him side to side while quietly singing ‘Photograph’ a song written by one of my other best friends, Ed Sheeran.

 

When Niall was sleeping again, I went to my bedroom only to find Liam sleeping there. I rolled my eyes and got into bed. I soon fell asleep at 3:30 am and didn’t wake up until 9:30. I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake up Liam, and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts. I put my cell in my pocket, my glasses on my face and went into the bathroom to brush my hair so it was lying across my forehead. I walked down to the kitchen and decided that I’d actually try and make breakfast. I thawed some bacon and started to cook it. Next I mixed up some pancakes and started those too. I then heard 2 pairs of footsteps heading my way, I looked over my shoulder and seen a half asleep harry and an excited smiley Louis. Well I know who‘s a morning person.

 

(Harry’s POV)-Tuesday

 

I woke up and seen Louis with his blanket and footie pajamas, both having footballs (soccer) on them. I grunted as he whacked his small hands on my stomach, not knowing that it hurt. “Up-y up-y up-y! ‘arry up, up, UP!” he giggled. I covered my face with my hands but reluctantly got up and out of bed. I put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before taking his small hand and slowly walking to the kitchen. When I got there I stopped in my tracks. A muscular, tan and tattooed back faced us. When they turned around I raked my eyes up and down his chest. Zayn was fit. He had tattoos littered on his chest and torso, as well as 2 sleeves on his arms. I was brought out of my thoughts when he called my name. “Harry!” I shook my head and walked over to the island. I sat down next to Louis and was joined by Liam and Niall. Zayn handed each of us a plate of food and we began to eat in a comfortable silence. “So I thought that maybe today we could go shopping for like clothes and anything else you guys need.” Zayn said and we all agreed. After we cleaned up, I went upstairs and took a shower. When we all were dressed Zayn took us out to the car and we piled in. His car was pretty cool but I didn’t like that both Louis and Liam didn’t have car seats. When we got to the mall, Zayn took us to a few clothing stores and we each got a few outfits. Around lunchtime we went to the food court and ordered some pizza. He even took me to a phone store and got another phone added onto his plan. We left the mall at 2:00 and got our rooms set up by ourselves.

 

I walked out of my room and went into the living room. Zayn wasn’t there but Liam, niall and Louis were watching a movie. “Where did Zayn go?” I asked Niall. “I don’t know…did you look in the bedroom or basement?” he said, I shook my head and went to go find him. “Zayn…Zaaayynn…hellooo…..Hello from the other side!!!” I belted out as I walked down stairs. When I got down stairs I heard faint music playing and I followed the sound. I peered around a corner and seen a small recording booth. Zayn was on the inside a mic was in front of him and he had a pair of beats studio headphones on. The walls had black soundproof foam on them but it was spray painted slightly. I slowly walked towards the booth and I heard him singing a song that I’ve never heard before, it was definitely an original though.

 

**Push me up against the wall, don't take it easy** ****  
**You like it hard like me, it's what you need** ****  
**Let's get naked and explore our inner secrets** ****  
**For what it is, it's what it is** ****  
**I, I, I, I just want to watch you when you take it off** ****  
  


**Take off all your makeup, baby take it off** ****  
**I just wanna watch you when you take it off** ****  
**Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off** ****  
  


**Take it off, take it off** ****  
**Baby just take it off** ****  
**Take it off, take it off** ****  
**Baby just take it off** ****  
**Take it off, take it off** ****  
**Baby just take it off** ****  
**Take it off, take it off** ****  
**Baby just take it off** ****  
  


**I just can't wait to see it all** ****  
**I'm so turned on and it's all mine** ****  
**I just can't wait to see it all** **  
** **I'm so turned on**

I stood there shocked as I heard him singing, I never took him as the kind of guy to sing but ‘ya can’t judge a book by its cover’. I walked a little closer and refrained from clapping when he was done, he turned around and I quickly crouched down. “Harry, what are you doing?” Zayn asked with a sigh. I popped back up again and chuckled nervously. “Heh, heh, um…I was looking for you. I need help with my bedroom. Zayn nodded and shut off the music that was playing, probably another original. We went up to mine and Liam’s bedroom and Zayn helped me move around the dresser and bed. “So what were you singing?” I asked. “Just a little something I came up with yesterday, I just signed onto a record deal march 25th.” He said. I nodded and then thanked him when he was done. “So what music do you like?” He asked as he took a seat on my bed, I sat down across from him. “Pop or R&B, so bands like 5SOS, The Fray, The Script, and Ed Sheeran, stuff like that. Niall listens to those bands too. Liam and Louis doesn’t really have an opinion but they listen to whoever we do. ” I said. Zayn chuckled when I said Ed Sheeran, I wonder why? I was broke out of my thoughts when Zayn got up from my bed and walked out the door. I followed Zayn into the kitchen and sat up on the counter top. Zayn took out his black and gold IPhone 6s Plus and dialed a number. He leaned back against the island and crossed his free arm over his chest.

 

“Hey Eddie, would you wanna come round to mine tomorrow?....yea we can work on that too…I don’t know if I should invite them they aren’t the best with small kids….no they don’t know who, they just know you’re a friend….erm you could say that….thanks mate talk to you later.” Zayn hung up the phone and smiled to himself. “Why are you so happy?” Niall asked as he walked in. “Nothing…” Zayn said and walked out of the kitchen. We sat down in the living room and had a harry potter movie marathon, stopping for dinner and we ended at 10:00 pm (22:00) and went to bed. The next morning I was woken up by Liam and we both walked downstairs. Louis was sitting on the counter with orange slices in his hands and Zayn was making omelets. “Morning.” I said sleepily. He turned around and nodded to me, I sat down at the counter with Liam next to me. When our food was finished, Zayn served us and we ate, the only sound was of our forks hitting our plates. We finished breakfast at 10:30 and Zayn took care of our plates and we sat down in the living room. “Hey I need to run a few errands I’ll be I home within an hour….Harry is in charge.” Zayn said before grabbing his car keys and walking out the door.

 


End file.
